The present invention relates to new 1-phenyl-2-aminoalkylaminocarbonylindole compounds and salts thereof, to pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, to a method for the manufacture of these compound and to intermediate products for use in the manufacture of these compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,325 describes 2-carboamidoindole compounds which have antiemetic properties and a depressant action on the central nervous system, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,807 describes 2-carboxamidoindole compounds which also have antiemetic properties and, in addition, local anaesthetic and antifibrillatory properties.